User blog:MainLineEngines/The Legend of the Ghost Train - miscellaneous
Here's where I'll add any extra/related stuff to The Legend of the Ghost Train. Trailers Released on April 7th, 2015. Trailer 1 Every year, Toby enjoys telling the old story of the "Ghost Train" to the other Ffarquhar Branch Line engines. And then every year, after he tells it, the engines laugh at the ridiculousness of it. But this year, they might discover the truth of the story. Percy - I swear I saw it! Thomas - There really was an engine like that!? Toby - Er, uh, yes. Join them on a mystery filled adventure to find out more about the legend of it. Thomas - We need to talk to engines that arrived before we came here. Skarloey - I remember hearing of an accident . . . Rheneas - It happened at the Viaduct! Percy - Just like the story! Daisy - They are being very silly. Toby - Maybe not . . . Will they find out the truth? Find out in The Legend of the Ghost Train coming this October. Trailer 2 This October . . . Join Thomas and Percy as they discover the Legend of the Ghost Train . . . When Percy thinks he saw it . . . Percy - A ghost! Thomas is determined to settle this Thomas - Stuff and nonsense. There must be a rational explanation for this. But as they dig deeper, will they find out the truth? Thomas' Driver - There's an article dating an accident like on the Viaduct. Percy - Just like the story! And some of the other think they're being silly. Daisy - They're being extremely ridiculous. Toby - Maybe not? Daisy - What do you mean? It can't be true! Will they be able to solve this mystery of will the Ghost Train continue to haunt the rails . . . Find out in, The Legend of the Ghost Train, coming October 26th, 2015. *This trailer was released on October 17th, 2015. Exclusive Clip This was released on May 1st, 2015. "Toby's Ghost Story" "You're just in time, Thomas. Toby's about to start," said Percy. Mavis had also come down from Anopha Quarry to listen to Toby's story and she, Daisy, Percy and Thomas payed close attention as Toby began . . . "A long time ago, here on Sodor. Even before Thomas arrived, several small tank engines used named 'Coffee Pots' used to run this branch line. Most of you have probably heard about them. Anyways, they helped deliver supplies to the Viaduct which was then being constructed. Progress was going great and soon, they could deliver supplies to the other side. They, however, had to go at a certain speed limit, since the Viaduct's arches still needing streghtening. One night, a 'Coffee Pot' was going to deliver some supplies at night. It was dark and mist rose up above the Viaduct. As the engine approached the Viaduct, his light went off! He couldn't see! He went too fast, the Viaduct couldn't take his weight and then he FELL OFF THE VIADUCT AND INTO THE RAVINE BELOW WITH HIS CREW AND ALL THE TRUCKS! (quietly) He was never seen again. The mystery of the engine remains uncertain. Some say he drowned along with his crew. Others claimned to have seen his remains washed up on the bay, but this was never proved to be his. Then, one night, men and another 'Coffee Pot' were working on the Viaduct, when suddenly they saw the ghost of the 'Coffee Pot' engine! He was trying to get to the other side, but didn't make, and legend goes that he still comes back shrieking his whistle like a lost soul! Trying to get to the other side! But he never makes it . . . (scene switches to Ffarquhar Branch engines at their shed) Well, that's it! Good night!" "Ah, good story, ol' Toby," said Percy. "Stuff and nonsense, Percy. We know ghosts aren't real!" scoffed Thomas. "I know, but it made me shiver." (the engines fall asleep) More to come? I may come back and add other stuff. Category:Blog posts